Back in Time
by saysaylady123
Summary: This is about a girl from the 21st century who goes back in time. She has never experienced a real family but she will learn the meaning of one.
1. Chapter 1

Present Day New York December 2017

 _I was running very fast. 'Have to keep running' I thought to myself. 'Have to get away'. I knew that I couldn't look back or else they will get me. I was running for what seemed like hours, and then I saw this light right in front of my eyes. I kept running towards it and then there was darkness. The last thing I was thinking before it went dark was, 'My name is Annalise Rose and I need help.'_

Somewhere else

When I woke up I felt hot. My throat was all dry, I was very hungry, and I had this killer headache. ' _Where am I?'_ I thought. The weather was way too warm for the middle of December. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. There were rolling hills and plains as far as the eye could see. It was so beautiful. _'But wait a minute that is not the point... how on earth did I get here?'_ Maybe I should go and look around and ask for help. So I decided to get up and look for someone who might be able to help me.

I started walking. I had no idea where I was heading but I knew that I had to get there. And, so I kept on walking. I was walking for awhile and I still had not seen anyone. No towns, homes, or people. Absolutely nothing at all. It was starting to grow dark and I had to still find a shelter for the night. And, then like some miracle up ahead ways I saw a tree. And, it was amazing timing because I was getting tired and it was getting dark out. I finally got to the tree and sank down in exhaustion and closed my eyes. _'Maybe I will find someone tomorrow and ask for help then.'_ This was my last lingering thought before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

I woke to people talking about me. I slowly open my eyes and see at least five guys looking down at me. They were hands down the most handsome men I had ever seen in my life. They were wearing clothes you would only see in the old western movies/shows or if they had lived on a farm. If I was not so terrified I would've been blushing just now. I sat up, screamed and ran as fast as I could. But, it didn't take long for them to catch up with me. One of them reached out and grabbed me by the back of my collar which brought me to a halt right quick. He turned me around and held me by my shoulders.

"Hold up a minute." Said the man who held me.

"Please let me go, sir!" I yelled while struggling against his hold.

"We ain't going to hurt you." Another man said.

"Yeah, we are just trying to help you." The man holding me said.

That stops my struggling some but I was still looking at them warily.

"Can you tell us your name, please?" Askes another man who walks up during the commotion.

"Where do you live at?" The second man askes.

I don't say anything and just look at them. The man holding me shakes me slightly.

"Boy, they asked you a question answer him." He says

 _'I should tell him that I am a girl.' I thought to myself._ But instead, I just keep quiet.

"It is okay we will just introduce ourselves first." The second man says.

"Fine. My name is Reese." The man holding me says.

"My name is Brock." The second man replies.

"My name is Adam. The two fellows still by the tree are Joseph and Christopher." The third man says.

I nod my head in acknowledgment but still wary of them. _'They could be working for_ _THE_ _men back in New York.' I thought to myself. 'But maybe they are not and they could possibly help me out.'_ I clear my voice softly.

"Excuse me sir, but could you tell me where I am and what day it is?" I ask softly.

"Could you speak up?" Mr. Reese asks, "We could not hear anything that you just said."

"Could you please tell me where I am and what day it is sir?" I ask again louder.

"Boy, you are in Texas and the date is June 15, 1862." Mr. Brock replied.

"What did you just say, sir?" I ask, "Did you say that it was 1862?"

"Yes, I did." He replied.

"1862?" I repeat.

"Yes, boy." Mr. Reese sighs, "Why do you keep asking?"

I just stared blankly at them. _'What the heck is going on?' I think to myself._ I have so many different questions. Like for one _'How did I get here in the first place?' and 'How will I get home?'._ But, maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing. At least I am away from those men back home. Then I am struck by a massive heat and I start to sway.

"Hey boy, are you alright?" I hear one of them ask in the background

The next thing that I know I am knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Texas 1862

I woke up lying on something soft. But, I still had that killer headache. And, I was still so hungry. But, for the first time in a while, I felt comfortable. I sit up slowly wincing at the bright light that had swallowed the room. I look down and I am in a nightgown and the bed that I was in was huge. I look around the room and it was really big. The room alone was bigger than any apartment that I had ever lived in (because most of the time I was homeless). There was a nightstand beside the bed, there was a huge window to the left of me, there was a stand that held a water basin and mirror, and there was also a bookshelf. _'This is an amazing room' I think 'I wonder what the rest of the house looks like'._ I slowly get up and I walk over to the bookshelf. Even though, I can't read all that well books still fascinate me. I ran my hand over the covers of the books and then I chose one. I opened it up and started to flip through the pages. Even though, I could only understand a few of the words I kept on going. I was so unaware of my surroundings that I did not hear the door open or shut. Then I heard someone clear their voice behind me.

"I see that you are finally awake now." The voice says from behind me making me jump.

I turn around quick and drop the book. Since I don't have my glasses on he looks a little blurry but I could still tell that it was Mr. Reese. I try to say something but I can't.

"What book were you looking at?" Mr. Reese asked.

I don't say anything and just watch me. And, then he starts walking towards me. I start backing up.

"D-don't come an-any closer." I stammer.

"Do we have to go over this again girl, I am not going to hurt you." He says sighing.

 _'Girl?' I think 'How does he know that I am a girl?'._ Then I look down at my nightgown. _'Oh, that is how he knows.'_

"Where am I, sir?" I ask quietly.

"You are on our ranch missy." He replies

I nod slowly not taking my eyes off of him. Through, my semi-blurry eyes I took the opportunity to take a good look at him. He had this rugged handsomeness about him. He had baby blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. I am not all that sure how I can tell all of these features about him since I don't have my glasses on. But, for some reason, I know for a fact that these are his features. He stood about 6'3 and he was very muscular. _'Probably from years of lifting heavy objects.'_ I am still caught up in my thoughts when he speaks again.

"Care to tell me your name now missy?" Mr. Reese asks.

"Why should I te-tell you m-my name?" I stammer out quietly.

"Because of missy, for one we told you our names and second it is only polite for you to tell us your name as well." He replies.

"I won't tell you," I reply softly.

"Missy, you have really worn down my patience. First, you trespass on our property, then you argue with us, and now you will not tell us your name." Mr. Reese says sternly, "Now I want you to tell me your name right now."

"I won't yo-you can't make me!" I say a bit loudly. I am shocked at my own stubbornness. When I see the look on his face I walk back all the way to my bed and sit there. For a bit he looks livid then his face softens and he sighs.

"I could but I will not." He sighs, "Are you hungry?"

"No sir, I am not hungry," I reply quietly looking at my lap. The truth is that I have not had a decent meal in about two weeks. But, with everything that I had been through I knew not to ask for food. But, then my stomach betrayed me. It let out a crazy growling sound. I could feel my ears grow warm with embarrassment.

"Let me ask you again," Mr. Reese said sternly, "Are you, hungry missy?"

"Yes sir," I reply quietly.

"Then come with me then." He said and he crooked his finger at me indicating for me to follow him.

I nodded and I stood up and followed slowly grabbed my glasses followed behind. I kept my eyes on my feet and ended up walking right into him. I looked up at him then I looked back down. "Sorry," I say quietly. He chuckles a bit and keeps on walking. The hallway was very long and wide. About 25 to 35 feet away (I was never good at guessing) we got to the stairs. When we got to bottom of the stairs I was very surprised. The living room was HUGE. It was so bright and the windows were huge. There were couches, chairs, settees, and so many other things that I didn't even give my mind a chance to figure out what they all were. I was still taking it all in when Mr. Reese took me out of my amazement.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come and eat?" He asks humorously.

"Yes sir, I am coming sir," I reply quickly and follow after him quickly as to not keep him waiting. We walk into a spacious kitchen that had a huge table with a lot of food on it. At the table, there was the men I met yesterday, Mr. Brock, Mr. Joseph, Mr. Adam, and Mr. Christopher. There was also quite a few men that I had not met yesterday and there were also some women there as well. Seeing all of these people scared me a bit.

"Never mind sir, I ain't hungry. I will just go back upstairs." I say quietly and turn around and run as fast as I can out of the kitchen. I get to the bottom of the steps when I am yanked to a stop. I am being held by the back of my gown. I turn to see that it is Mr. Reese and he looks angry. With one hand still on the back of my collar, he uses the other hand to grab my upper arm and then he does the same with the other hand. I start to struggle against him.

"Please let me go, sir!" I yell still struggling against his hold. Then he gives me a firm shake.

"Missy, I have had just enough of your nonsense." He scolds, "You are going to eat and that is final!"

"But sir-" I start to answer

"No buts young lady." He says, "You WILL go in that kitchen and you will eat. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes sir." I stammer out.

"Let's go then." Mr. Reese says leading me back to the kitchen.

I am so embarrassed because of my actions that I keep my head down. We get back to the kitchen and he nudges me to sit. I sit down and only look at the table.

"Are you hungry? What would you like to eat hun?" One of the women asks.

I just shrug in response.

"Answer her correctly." Mr. Adam scolds. I wince at the sternness of his voice.

"Anything is fine ma'am," I answer quietly.

"Adam and Reese you all need to stop." The woman says sternly, "She is probably scared and Y'all ain't making it any easier with your questions and scolding."

I look up at her and I give her a quick smile before I look back down at the table. It had been a long time since ANYONE  had stood up for me in any way. I was very grateful. She reaches out and gently takes my chin in her hand so I am looking at her. I flinch a bit but I otherwise don't move. When she sees that she has my attention she let's go of my chin and starts to talk once more.

"We are cooks here on the ranch," The woman says, "My name is Elizabeth, over there that is Carrie, Susan, and Cheryl."

I nod my understanding. _'I like her' I think. 'I believe that I can trust her.'_

"It i-is nice to meet you all," I reply quietly.

"Why thank you, young lady," Ms. Elizabeth says, "Now what is your name?"

I don't reply and just look at my lap.

"She won't say her name," Mr. Reese says, "We asked her when we met her three days ago and then this morning but she just won't say."

 _'Three days!' I thought. 'I have been asleep for three days... I can't believe it.'_

"Well that is okay," She says, "We still have plenty of time to learn her name."

I still don't say anything to this. _'Sure I trust her' I thought 'But I will not tell them my name.'_

"Now let us get some food on that plate." She says.

Next thing that I know I have a plate that is filled with eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, biscuits (with lots of butter), and ham. All I can do is just stare at it for a moment. My mouth starts to water and I get ready to start eating. I bow my head and give a quick prayer before I dig in. I don't even pretend like I have manners, and I just eat. I know that they are all probably just looking at me crazy but if you hadn't had a decent meal in two weeks they would have done the same. I look up mid-bite and sure enough, they are all looking at me.

"My goodness child," Ms. Elizabeth exclaims, "Where on Earth did you learn your table manners?"

"I a-am so-sorry ma'am," I stammer, "I am just v-very hu-hungry."

"Well alright," She sighs, "Just this once but in the future, we need to work on your table manners. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am," I reply tears starting to form from being scolded.

"It is alright dear, don't cry." She says, "We will work on it together okay?"

"Yes ma'am," I reply quietly.

"Are you finished eating?" Ms. Elizabeth asks.

"Yes ma'am," I reply quietly.

"Well let's go upstairs and get you cleaned up," She says she turns around and gestures for the other girls, "Can Y'all come with me, please?"

They get up and we all walk up the stairs. I look at them and think _'Maybe there are some nice folks here.'_

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Texas 1862

' _Maybe there are some nice folks here.'_

As we walk up the stairs I am able to take a good look at the women with me. Ms. Elizabeth is a tall woman with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. She is wearing her hair in a, bun but if her hair was down I bet her hair was also very long. On the sides of me were Ms. Carrie and Ms. Cheryl. Ms. Carrie is also tall, but not as tall as Ms. Elizabeth. She has strawberry-blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She had her hair down in curls and her hair reached down to her waist. Ms. Cheryl was about the same height as Ms. Elizabeth. She has dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes. She also has hair in a bun. And, then there was Ms. Susan. She had light-brown hair with green eyes. Her hair was down and it reached her mid-back. From everything that I have seen of these women they are nice. But, if they ask me about my past and everything like that I will not tell. I can't tell them. Not ever. We reach the top of the stairs and we head past the room that I was in to another room. Ms. Elizabeth opens the door and in the room there is a long wood tub, stool, and a table. This is when Ms. Elizabeth speaks.

"We will go get some hot warm for your bath and then we will help you wash your hair and such." She says.

When she says this I quickly start to shake my head and back away. I don't need her help and I had scars than needed to heal. I don't want her to see them, because if she sees them there will be questions. And, these are questions I do not want to have to answer.

"N-no ma'am I can do it myself." I stammer out quickly.

"Missy it will be hard to wash your hair by yourself so we are going to help you," Ms. Carries says sternly, "Now come over here so that we can start."

She starts to reach for me and that was it for me. I turned around and ran as fast as I can out of the door and down the stairs. I do not stop running as I hear them calling out to me to stop. I am running out of the door. ' _I can't let them see!'_

Ms. Elizabeth's POV

I watched the little girl standing in front of me. She had this very scared expression on her face. She couldn't have been more than 10 years old but her face held more years of experience in them. She looked as if she had mixed race heritage. ' _I wonder why she is so scared of us, I don't believe that we have done anything to scare her so bad.'_ But, as soon as I mentioned a bath she looked like she was about to have a heart attack. And, then she just ran out of the room. We were too shocked to do or say anything for a moment then we started calling after her.

"Young lady, come back here!" I yell after her.

Carrie and I ran out of the room with Cheryl quickly following behind us. We see Adam at the bottom of the stairs and he looks as shocked as we felt just a moment before.

"Elizabeth, what on earth is going on here?" He asks, "why did that little girl just hightail it out of here like that?"

"I have no idea Adam," I say sighing as I watch the others run out the door to find the little girl, "as soon as we mentioned a bath she immediately started fighting. But, when I started to really tell her to get into the bath she just ran out."

"Well, she won't get very far we all know this ranch like the back of our hand." Adam replies, "Don't worry too much."

"I know Adam but she can get really hurt or lost if we do not find her soon." I reply worriedly.

"Well let's go find her so that we can all stop all of this worrying." He says and turn around to the men in the kitchen, "Come on boys we are needed to find that little girl."

All the men get up, grab their hats, and run out of the door. And, off we go to find that little girl.

Many Hours Later

Annalise's POV

' _How could I be so stupid and run away like I have done?' I think angrily._ At least if I stayed they may have been able to help me out and everything. ' _It is so hot out here'_ and yet I was still shivering. I know that I have been gone for hours but I just can't find it in me to go back there. First of all they do not even know me. And second of all, ….. WE ARE NOT EVEN FROM THE SAME TIME! But, then again they could have still helped me. I am so hungry right now. And, to show how correct I am my stomach uses this exact moment to start growling like nobody's business. ' _I wish that I had eaten a bit slower and more at breakfast, maybe I wouldn't be so gosh darn hungry right now'._ I look up at the sky and I notice that the sun was beginning to set. If I wasn't feeling so sorry for myself I really would have taken the time to take it all in. But, I knew that I had to start looking for shelter soo before it got too dark out. Even with my glasses, it is still hard for me to see anything. After walking a ways farther I notice what appears to be a miniature cave of some sort and I think that it will be a great place for me to rest for the evening. I finally reach the cave a I am so tired out by the days events that I just lay my head down and try to get some sort of rest.

The Next Day

I woke up to the sun touching my face. I slowly sat up and I looked around me. I slowly stood up and walked out of the cave to look around. It is very very hot outside, I am hungry and thirsty. So I decide to go look around for some water and maybe something to eat. I start walking around and after maybe a half hour I find a stream. I run at a dead sprint to the water and start scooping the water into my mouth. I am so unaware of my surroundings that I do not hear the horses come up behind me until I hear a voice.

"We have found her!" A voice yells.

I jump and turn around. My face looks up in horror as I see the folks that I was staying with on the ranch. I immediately stand up and start running. Even though running is very stupid considering they are on horses but I have to give it a try. Within seconds of me running I feel hands grab me from around my waist and lift me off of the ground. I start struggling against their hold hitting, kicking and biting them.

"Let m-me go!" I yell as I still struggle.

"Missy you are in enough trouble without fighting us." The voice sternly says, "now I want you to stop this right now."

I look up to see that it was Mr. Adam. I immediately stop my struggling and hold myself very still. When he sees that I will not fight him anymore he steers his horse back to where everyone is at. At this point they have all gotten off of their horses and were waiting for us to return back to them. A short moment later he stops his horse and gets down. Then he helps me off of the horse. With his hand on the back of collar he walks me over to Ms. Elizabeth. I keep my head down because I am so ashamed of myself. She walks toward me and grasp me by my shoulders leans down to look at me.

"What on earth were you thinking running off as you did?" She questions as she gives me a light shake.

"I d-d-don't know ma'am." I stuttered out quietly, "I w-was sc-scared."

"That does not excuse your actions missy," Mr. Adam snaps, "we were worried sick about you. You could have been hurt really bad and you could have gotten very lost."

"I am sorry sir." I whisper remorsefully.

"Well sorry just doesn't cut it young lady." Ms. Elizabeth says sharply, "we have questions and you will answer them ALL. Do you understand me young lady."

"Yes ma'am." I answer quietly.

"And look at her when she speaks to you." Mr. Adam says sternly.

I slowly look up at Ms. Elizabeth and I am horrified at the look that she has. She looks all of the emotions except happy. I try to duck my head but she firmly but gently grabs my chin and makes me look at her again.

"That is better." She says, "now what is your name young lady?"

"My name is An-An-Annalise ma'am." I stutter out quietly.

"That is a pretty name." Mr. Adam comments. Ms. Elizabeth and the rest nod their head in agreement.

"How old are you Annalise." Mr. Adam asks quietly.

"I am 10 sir." I whisper.

"Where are you from?" Ms. Elizabeth asks.

"I can't tell you that ma'am." I reply quietly.

"Why not?" She asks with concern.

"Please don't ask me." I reply quietly, "I am not allowed to talk about it. Please don't make me."

"Well...okay," Mr. Adam says, "we will leave it alone for now but we will talk about this very soon young lady. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir I understand." I whisper and let my head duck down again.

"Well let's go back to the ranch and get you clean and fed." Ms. Elizabeth says.

"Okay Elizabeth." He replies. Then he turns and looks at me sternly and says, "We will be talking about some rules and consequences when we get back Annalise. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." I answer quietly.

Then he helps me back on his horse and we all ride out. ' _What do they have in store for me? At least they are nice'_ I think to myself. And, we ride back out to the ranch.

I would like to apologize for taking so long updating. I have been sick for a while and it was very hard to really concentrate on what to write. I hope that you all enjoy the chapter.


End file.
